Something unique
by Veraozao
Summary: She never thought that a dream would turn her life! However, later on she had no regrets and would again repeat everything she've gone through if it meant spending a lifetime beside the demon who stole her heart!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru & Kagome

**Chapter 1**

In a clearing lit by the moonlight, a woman found herself sitting on the rocks in a lake of clear water. Silver hair swayed with the subtle wind, her long dress almost transparent swayed with the breeze cool. She was enjoying nature and the silence of the night with her eyes closed and whispering as if to pray to the moon. Through the trees of the forest she could hear branches breaking. Some animals were making noise for the inconvenience that were causing. As if waiting for someone, the woman watched a certain point in the forest. Once she saw someone enter the clearing, a friendly smile and maternal settled on her face.

- Good to see you again little one!

- Who are you? Where am I? - A girl with wavy black hair that stretched to the middle of her back asked with a caution and confused look.

- I am the Goddess of the Moon! – After she said that a bright light enveloped her, momentarily blinding who was present in the clearing. Within seconds the light disappeared to make way for one of the most beautiful creatures that the black haired women have ever seen in her entire life. The silver hair became brighter, her eyes were a deep blue that penetrated deeply in the eyes of others, her smooth and white skin contrasted with red and full lips. On her forehead, was present a mark of a silver crescent moon with a golden reflection. An ethereal light surrounded the Goddess making her even more beautiful. - I waited many years for this moment Kagome!

- How do you know my name? – She asked hesitantly and astonished.

- I'm the one that name you when you were born, i would obviously know your name! - A gentle and caring smile graced her face, showing her strong contentment.

- Wait! What do you mean by that? I am not even from this Era! And I'm sure i've never seen you before! - Kagome was becoming more confused and angry. The Goddess instead of answering her directly only gave her more doubts and questions.

- It's best you sit down my dear! I have a lot to tell you! - She waited for her to sit in order to begin to explain the situation. - You're not from the Future! You are from this time! - Before Kagome could speak, the Moon Goddess countered her to prevent her from asking questions without hearing anything. - Your parents are not human and you were born in a time of conflict between the four Lords. At the time there only concern was power! Your parents did not want you to be forced to marry without being in love, or that someone used you as an object to harm others. So they sent you to a safe place, for a family who they knew that would educate you well! – She gave a pause for the girl to ask her questions.

- This means that my whole life was a lie! - Her eyes showed sadness, grief and disappointment - If my mother is not my real mother ... who is?

- I am your mother!

This revelation left Kagome surprised and angry at the same time.

- If you were my mother, you would have appeared sooner! You would never allow the torture that I have been through all this year. I do not accept what you're telling me! It just cannot be true!

The older woman simply let her daughter scream all out. She let her go away because deep inside, knew that Kagome was right. But she would not give up. She would make her see the truth behind the lie. For now would watch her and think of a plan to regain her daughter back.

-X-

In a camp in the middle of the forest, Kagome woke up startled and teary eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly, and the emotions she had felt earlier, were still quite vivid. Within minutes her breathing and her heartbeat returned to normal, and taking a big breath of fresh night air, rose from her sleeping bag, since she could not sleep after the dream she had. She was going to take a bath in the hot spring that was nearby to relax and clean the sweat that covered her body. She grabbed some clean clothes, utensils bath and left the field, leaving behind her companions who were still sleeping. As she walked, she thought about her dream. She couldn`t forget it in any way, it had seemed so real.

Once she arrived where she wanted, took off her clothes and quickly went inside the hot water that seemed perfect for a bath. Leaning against the rock, closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

A few meters away, in the trees, golden eyes watched her intently. A smirk appeared on his face and within seconds disappeared to reappear in the hot spring. Kagome, feeling a little disorder opened her eyes just to have her heart almost jumping out of her mouth and fear for what might happen.

- You should not be alone at night, miko!

- Sesshoumaru! - Surprised by the Daiyoukai she forgot that part of her body was in sight of everyone to see. - What are you doing here?

- I'm patrolling my lands! - He spoke with his eyes fixed on her breasts. He observed how every drop of water ran through those bulky and desirable valleys. Images in which she was completely naked beneath him appeared in his mind, causing him to get excited. His golden eyes started getting red, a sign that is best was trying to take control of his body.

When Kagome saw the color of his eyes starting to change and the direction of his gaze, she hided under water, leaving only her head out. Afraid of what would happen to her, she tried to back away as much as possible from the InuYoukai, but soon found herself hitting against the rocks of the spring.

- What do you want? - Asked hesitant and fearful. No answer, he just stood there staring at her. Kagome noticed that his hand was shaking, as if battling itself. - Sesshoumaru? - Even with some fear, decided to approach putting the arm across the breasts to not be seen.

-Do not approach human! - Spoke between grunts. His eyes alternated between golden and red. His beast was able to gain control of his body. He needed to get out of there quickly before he did something that he could regret later.

Kagome stopped a short distance from the edge amazed by the sounds that Sesshoumaru was doing. She didn`t know whether moving forward or stay where she was. While she was in her daydreams, Sesshoumaru gained some control of his body that allowed him to get away quickly, leaving behind a confused and curious Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru & Kagome

**Chapter 2**

The group was back on the road looking for more pieces of jewelry after a night of rest. As usual, the group was being led by Inuyasha, Sango and the perverted monk were walking behind him. Shippo was playing with Kirara. Kagome walked more slowly and seemed to be in her own thoughts. The restless night didn´t want to get out of her memory, and when she remembered of what had happened in the spring, she turned bright red. But something was intriguing her. She never saw the Daiyoukai act that way. She would ask Sango about it since she knew more about how the demons world worked. Without realizing it she began to gain distance from the group until someone appeared in front of her screaming and saying no gentle words.

- Do you want to stop delaying us idiot! We still have much ground to cover today, so let's move! - Spoke impatient and angry.

Kagome just looked at him with a neutral expression, without emotions, but inside of her everything was screaming with hurt from his words. Since a year ago, he started to be mean to her. Called her names, always comparing her with Kikyo, and sometimes when no one was watching he would hurt her physically. It began with small things, but lately the attacks were larger and more violent. In the end he forced her to use her powers to heal completely. Nobody knew, except her son Shippo. She made him promise not to say anything. Even if she had to suffer more or worse she wouldn´t let anyone to touch her son.

- What is it with you or this expression of yours? Do you hear me stupid? - His voice carried a lot of anger and rage.

Sango and Miroku were going to put an end in that behavior, but Kagome told them not to with a gesture of her head. The two always tried to intervene, but the brunette always told them not to. For some time now they suspected that something else was going on and they would try to find out together. But by every discussion that took place, it was more difficult to be quiet. Inuyasha was getting worse with his treatment and it seemed that even they were beginning to be targets of his anger.

- I heard you perfectly Inuyasha! - Her voice was low, conveyed with fear and hesitation.

- I hope so, because we will not stop until night!

And with that he returned to his place as pack leader and summed up the walk, not looking back to see if they were following, because he knew they would do it without hesitation.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them and in the moment was in a fit of rage by watching the treatment her daughter received from the person who was supposed to be her protector. She paused for a moment, she knew what to do to avenge the hanyou and finally make her daughter see the truth. Some messengers around her, cowered in fear when they saw the small smile that appeared on the face of the beautiful Goddess. Something big was going to happen in the future and she would be involved.

-X-

In an office of a castle belonging to the Lord of the west, Sesshoumaru walked from one side to the other thinking about the way his beast acted when he saw the priestess bathing. He did not understand the reason for wanting that woman as a mate for the rest of his life. It was a simple and weak human. But his beast continued to insist that it was her that he wanted to mate.

- You're wrong! - Once again , his beast bothered him because of her. - She is unique! You cannot see it now, but in a little while you'll understand what I mean!

- You always say the same thing, but never give me a straight answer! You say she is unique... why? - Upon hearing that she was unique, his curiosity was piqued, and now he needed to know what his other self knew and didn´t want to tell him.

- I cannot tell! But why don´t you try to figure it out? Find a way to spend more time with her and soon you will see!

- And how do you suggest I do this?

- Join their group! That way you kill two birds in one stone! You know more about Kagome and hopefully we eliminate Naraku!

Usually he didn´t hear the nonsenses his beast say, but this time it seemed somewhat reasonable what has been proposed. He would try to join the group of his detestable half-brother and then he would think how to do the rest.

-X-

- Kagome-chan! - Sango called her softly so that the hanyou couldn't hear them. - Are you okay? You have been very thoughtful all day!

- I'm fine! - She paused before continuing - Sango, you know some things about the world of youkai, don´t you?

- Yes! Why?

- What does it mean when their eyes begin to change color?

- It is when their beasts, or instinctive side tries to take control of the body. It usually happens when they are very angry, but can also happen when some female interests them and they get excited! Why? Don´t tell me something happened? - Asked suspiciously that this had anything to do with Inuyasha.

- Last night I ... - Suddenly stopped when she felt a piece of the jewel. - Shikon No Kakera!

Before them an Oni appeared, with an immeasurable size, possibly due to the effects of the jewel. His first look was for the priestess that possessed more fragments.

- You seem to be delicious! - Gave a sly and hungry smile - I cannot wait to taste you!

Sango and Miroku placed in front of her to protect her. Shippo remained hidden in Kagome shoulder in her black hair. Kirara transformed to her larger form and positioned in position to attack. Inuyasha soon was attacking saying that no one would steal his jewel.

Somehow, the hideous demon managed to pass by Inuyasha and in blinding speed was coming towards the priestess. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but it was a futile attempt as the Oni sent it away with his arm. Miroku opened his kazana, but some poisonous insects that belonged to Naraku were sucked in the hole, forcing him to close his hand quickly.

Kagome saw her friends being defeated, hurt and terror filled her heart. She wouldn´t survive an attack from the demon in front of her. A small cry and a grip on her hair made her look at her shoulder. Shippo cried and trembled. Determination filled her soul. She would protect her son with everything she had. Without even knowing how, she created a barrier around them. The monster crashed at the protection that was put up by kagome and repeatedly tried to break it with punches after punches. Inuyasha jumped back into action, but an armful of the Oni sent him away, putting him unconscious when he crashed into a tree. Sango and Kirara attacked again but were put unconscious too. Miroku could not move and with the vision blurry due to poison, he saw his friend barrier start to break against the pressure.

Kagome was getting exhausted by the amount of energy she was spending. Little by little the barrier weakened, until it broke completely, leaving them unprotected. A great terror filled the brunette's body, which made her hug Shippo and close her eyes waiting for the certain death.

- Pathetic! - A cold and indifferent voice commented - Too weak to deserve the title of a miko!

- Sesshoumaru! - Kagome opened her eyes and was amazed to see in front of her, the Daiyoukai defending her from the Oni. Golden eyes watched her intently as if to assess her condition. The demon gave a roar and struck again, this time being Sesshoumaru the target. With his poisonous whip, the Daiyoukai eliminated him in a matter of seconds.

- Are you okay Shippo?

- Yes, mama! And you?

- I am okay too! - She offered her son a smile and then rose from the floor to make a small bow of gratitude - Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!

The silver-haired man simply gazed at her and when he went to say something, Inuyasha finally conscious, started yelling to his brother. Sango and Kirara who also had regained consciousness, were helping the monk to get up.

- What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? - Asked Inuyasha with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

- I come to present you a proposal that will benefit both groups!

- I don´t want to hear anything from you! - The Hanyou didn´t wait to hear more.

- But it may be something that interests us Inuyasha! - Commented Kagome low and scared that he would do something to her for saying her opinion.

- I also want to hear! Unique opportunities should not be wasted! - Miroku spoke seeing the fear in his friend.

- I do not need your permission to speak hanyou despicable! - Sesshoumaru gave him a fierce look that promised much pain in the future - I want to propose to you the union of our groups!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A duel was taking place in a clearing. A Daiyoukai and a hanyou fought for the Alpha position. Who was watching fanned their heads negatively because of the childish and impatient attitude of Inuyasha. Clearly it was Sesshoumaru who had the advantage.

Kagome was tinking how would be the change if the Daiyoukai stayed as Alfa of their grup. Maybe it could stop the treatment that Inuyasha has been given to her. She sighed. Deep down she knew that the situation would not change. It was very likely to get worse. She shivered with the thought of this hypothesis. She had promised to stand by him two years ago and it was because of this that she was still there in the group. A small hope still told her that he could come to love her. But the rational part told her that it was useless to expect it because his great love was Kikyo. Most of the time she felted a fool and an idiot, for supporting such a disappointment that left her heart in small pieces.

A crash took her from her reverie. Inuyasha found himself on the ground with one hand on his neck that kept him from getting up.

- Submit! There is no doubt that I am the Alpha! - Seeing that the hanyou didn´t want to do what he told he allowed his beast to take control for a few minutes. Changing only to the red eyes, the beast snarled Inu language. Inuyasha seeing that he had no choice, submitted. Once Sesshomaru removed his hand from his neck, he stood up and went to the forest with an anger expression.

**-x-**

Kagome's mother smiled with the new developments. Something told her that the Daiyoukai would be important for her plan. Probably she could even make her daughter mate with a worthy companion for the rest of her life. It was time to put her plans into practice and she would start them by showing the real Inuyasha to Kagome.

**-x-**

It was night and the Taishi were preparing the camp to rest and eat. Inuyasha had not returned leaving the others worried. Sesshoumaru who had gone to get his traveling companions, returned before the setting sun, ordering to set camp. Rin was playing with Shippo, Jaken was sitting, leaning against the two-headed dragon. Miroku, Sango and Kagome talked while waiting for the new Alfa group return from his hunting.

- Don´t you find it odd that Sesshoumaru wants the union of the groups? - Miroku spoke - Not that I'm complaining, but after so much time hunting down Naraku, only now he had interest in joining forces?

- I understand what you mean, but at this time we cannot create problems because of it, since his strength is important to defeat Naraku! - Retorted sango - What do you think Kagome? - Kagome was distracted looking at some point in the forest - What is it?

Sango and Miroku looked at the same place as her and were upset when they saw the shinidama of Kikyo. And then became confused when they saw Kagome getting up and looking at them with a sad smile.

- I'm going there! I think i have to see with my own eyes the truth I've always known and never wanted to believe!

Without another word she walked toward the lights, quietly and thinking of what to do when she would see them. Slowly and carefully not to make a noise, she hide behind one of the trees that were big enough to conceal her.

Her heart was not prepared for what she was going to see. The two were in a love embrace. They were completely naked, devouring each other with kisses and movements.

- I love you Kikyo! You're the only one who I loved and always will love!

- And my reincarnation? - Asked suffocating.

- She´s just a useless human that only serves to see the Shikon no Kakera. Once the completed Jewel is in our hands, I will make her do the wish and then kill her.

- And the rest of your group? They will not be so easy to convince that her death was caused by something else!

- If need it be than they will follow the same fate as Kagome! - Said with a wicked grin, while increasing the strength and speed of his movements.

Kagome felt disgusted at the sight. Her heart was completely shattered after hearing the confession of Inuyasha. Tears were assaulting her face like an open faucet. Her legs were shaking so much that moving them seemed an impossible mission. She needed to leave quickly without being noticed. She needed to think of a plan to protect her son and her friends.

When she was at a safe distance, she ran to the camp. Before they could notice her presence, she wiped her tears and walked calmly in the camp only to be interrogated with apprehensive and confused looks.

- Kagome? - Sango was afraid that her friend had broken completely. It was obvious that the hanyou was with kikyo. However the lack of emotions in the face of the brunette, showed that the case was worse than she thought. This time it seemed that her soul was also dying.

- It's okay! - She gave them an empty smile and sat by the fire to eat something.

- Miko! - Sesshoumaru called her - Next time, ask permission to go somewhere! I do not want to save you because of your irresponsibility.

Sango was going to yell at him but a hand clamped over her mouth to shut her up.

- Do not say anything Sango! Kagome does not seem to be able to hear discussions now! – Listening to her friend's like sister name she calmed a little bit. But she would not let the Daiyoukai treat her that way. Inuyasha was already enough with his insults and annoying comparisons.

- Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! - Kagome replied with no emotion whatsoever and then prepared the sleeping bag to go to sleep with Shippo. The little fox looked sadly at the girl he called mother. He never saw her look so lifeless. Something serious happened when she went to the forest. He would not ask anything, he would just comfort her the best way he knew how.

- Mama, it´s time to sleep?

- Yes! - She smiled warmly and affectionately. It doesn´t matter the pain she felt at that moment, she would never give smiles without meaning to the boy she considered her son.

They laid down and quickly fell asleep in a mother and son embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Again in the clearing that she had been before, Kagome sits beside the woman who claimed to be her mother. She felted nothing, her soul was completely broken in two. The beautiful scenery did not bring joy or fascination. For her it was all part of a black void full of false beauty and thorns well placed to hurt when someone least expected.

- My daughter!

The poor Goddess was already sorry for what she had done. The deplorable state of her daughter was authentic stabs of pain that she herself had caused. The eyes usually full of life, were now like two black pools empty, without a single emotion in them.

- What am I doing here? - The empty and indifferent voice caused an even bigger pain in the heart of Tsukuyomi.

- It is obvious my dear! I called you here!

- For what?

- To know if now you believe in what I said to you. And also for you to forget that irrational love you have for that hanyou!

- He´s name is Inuyasha!

The beautiful Goddess felt enraged by what Kagome had just done. Defending who hurt her deeply to the point of not leaving a shred of happiness in her heart. The anger she felt for the hanyou increased even further. The stupid dog managed to brainwash her poor daughter and now this was the result.

Kagome was thinking why the hell she defended Inuyasha. She did not know what she was saying anymore, or what her heart felt. She was confused and hurting too much to think quite well.

- You still defend that animal after I have shown you the bastard he really is? - The woman put her hand over her own mouth after realizing what she had said. She quickly looked to Kagome and felted like an idiot for ruining further her chances of reconciliation with her daughter.

- What did you say? - Her voice was a murmur. – You did what? - Something unexplained left her voice. Hope. - This means that Inuyasha can still come to love me!

Tsukuyomi was completely astonished by what she had heard. It seemed that her daughter was worse than it looked. The damn dog deserved death for what he had done, and she would not rest until it would be realized. Meanwhile Kagome felt happier by the possibility of the promising love that she wanted for so long now. In her own thoughts she did not notice when the Goddess rose with deadly eyes, a terrifying aura and approached her.

- Kagome! - Her voice had an ethereal tone a characteristic of a divine being like her. Kagome felt small before a look so stern and deadly. She swallowed. She was quite fearful before the woman who claimed to be her mother. - As my daughter and heir of my throne, you will behave yourself like the willed and powerful woman you are! I will not allow a fucking hanyou to destroy what I have of most precious. – She approached further and gave her a kiss on the forehead, marking there a crescent moon with the same color as hers. - I took the seal only at half of your powers. I will remove the seal completely when you are worthy of it!

Kagome shook, her whole body shook with the accelerated heartbeat. An inexplicable fear coursed through her warm blood. When she saw the Goddess approaching thought would it be her death. But she was stunned when instead of death she felted a motherly kiss on the forehead. She was even more surprised when she heard that she had now half of her powers without a seal. Before she could think more about the situation she found herself waking up suddenly to come face to face with a Daiyoukai that looked curious and with eyes that had seen her for the first time.

- What is it Sesshoumaru?

- You are not just a miko! - He stopped to see that the others were waking up and that Inuyasha was watching them intently. Before getting up to go hunting, he took one last look at the brunette and whispered only for her to hear - You better hide the mark on your forehead!

Kagome quickly grabbed a mirror that was in her yellow backpack to see her forehead. Her eyes widened when she saw a crescent moon identical to the woman of her dreams. Her eyes widened even more when she realized that everything she said was true. She quickly made the brand disappear in order to start her day.

-X-

Sesshoumaru was thinking of Kagome while hunting. That girl was not who she said she was and his curiosity was getting increasingly piqued. He still remembered the power he had felt before she waked up. His beast was right. She was unique. Now all that remained was to find out what she truly was and what exactly meant that moon that was so similar with the one he had.


End file.
